My Wet Dreams With You
by mermaidmelodylover
Summary: " L-love you Midoriya! I've been in l-love w-with you since preschool." Todoroki slurs clearly drunk from the party. And that was how Midoriya found out his best friend since pre school was madly in love with him. A small smirk forms on his lips. This could be fun.


Hey Guys! I hope you all enjoy this story.

Disclaimer; I don't own My hero

* * *

" Fucker can you not eye fuck him while we're working. It's like watching bad porno, and you know how much I hate that shit."

" I am **not** eye fucking him."

" Really? You could have fooled me, because this is the tenth fucking time- in an hour may I add- that I've caught you staring at him." Bakugou snickers, clearly amused when a faint embarrassed blush appears on his coworker's face.

" Shut up you oversized pomeranian." Todoroki growls as he averts his mismatched eyes away from his crush and back to his computer screen.

This was the everyday life of Shouto Todoroki. From 9am to 5pm, he worked as a boring office man typing away on his computer, sharing a cubicle with his "I'm not gay but fuck one of my clearly male coworkers whenever porn can't get me off " jackass of a friend. His only salvation came in the form of an angel with green eyes.

" Dude, legit just go up to Deku and ask him out for a drink like a normal person would when they want to fuck someone. It's not that fucking hard. Everyone in this goddamn office knows how much you want to bone the fucking nerd except for the idiot himself. I don't know how considering whenever you're near the guy you legit have " I fucking love you and want to call you daddy" on your forehe- Ow holy shit you fucking half-n-half bastard!" Bakugou wails as he rubs the back of his head where Todoroki had just punched him.

" Serves you right. Now do me a favor and shut up." The half red and white haired man orders as he sits back down on his office chair, returning to his work.

" Remind me again why the hell I agreed to share this fucking cubicle with you." Bakugou complains as he shifts in his chair.

" Because you would have been wasting time being fucked by Kirishima instead of doing your work ." Todoroki dryly states, chuckling to himself when he hears the explosive man fuming behind him.

" For the last fucking time that was out of curiosit-"

"Hey Kacchan and Shoucchan,do you guys have a minute? " A sweet voice interrupts.

Todoroki's heart begins to race at the mention of his nickname. Had anybody else tried to give him a cute nickname like Shoucchan, Todoroki would have killed them on the spot. But since it came from the love of his life, he tried his best to be discreet about how much he loved it.(Which honestly was a fail, since everyone in the office would notice the small smile on his face when he thought no one was watching).

Taking a deep breath,Todoroki then turned in his seat to face his crush since preschool; Izuku Midoriya who was peering at him from outside his cubicle. The 24 year olds face became slightly red as he stared at the other's beaming smile.

Now it was Bakugou's turn to chuckle. The blond was having a field day watching his ice prince of a friend turn into a blushing idiot. The funny part was that Deku had no idea how whipped Todoroki was whenever the boy smiled like a fool.

"What is it Midoriya?" Todoroki tries to play it cool, holding back the need to kick Bakugou when he hears him suppress his laughter. The fucking asshole was clearly enjoy this.

" Well after work most of us are getting some drinks, and I was wondering if you two wanted to come with us?" Midoriya asked innocently, his big green eyes sparkling with warmth. His warm smile complimenting his freckled face adorably. Todoroki felt his mouth go dry as his heart accelerated even more and his palms began to sweat.

Most people would call Midoriya Izuku plain, but to Todoroki he was anything but plain. He never understood how someone who had an adorable childlike face littered with freckles, could possibly be plain. Midoriya even had the most beautiful pure green eyes he's ever seen and has yet to meet another with such younger man even had the most perfect smile that Todoroki had the pleasure of seeing. Even his fair skin seemed out of this world to the lovesick man. There was nothing plain about Midoriya Izuku, and anyone who thought that would personally have to deal with Todoroki. That he was damn sure of.

"..So is that a no?" Midoriya asked, a small pout forming on his face as he stared sadly at Todoroki.

And that is how Todo ended up losing his shit.

 _Oh god no. Fuck say something you idiot!Don't make him sad! Holy shit fucking say something!_

" Um-uh no- I mean - yes - I mean yes I'll go drinking with you - I mean fuck yes i'll go drinking with you and them. Not that I don't like them or something like that….. Is it just me or is it hot in here" Todoroki lamely sputters as he nervously pulled at his tie. He gulps hard as Midoriya giggles at his antics.

"Okay cool. Meet us down at the lobby." Midoriya playfully winks at the two men as he walks away. Once out of ear shot, Todoroki lets out a heavy breath and ignores the blond man behind him. His ears become red as he hears Bakugou snicker.

" Ice bitch you really need to get laid."

"Shut up you bottom."

* * *

These type of dreams always came to him after drinking the night away. They always started out the same or at least with the same gorgeous man.

In his dream he was currently at home, more specifically in the middle of his hallway, dream Midoriya currently choking on his hard cock deliciously.

Todoroki couldn't help but moan as his cock hit the back of dream Midoriya's warm throat, grip tightening in the green locks as his head bobbed up and down.

Midoriya's pink little tongue swirled around the head, lapping up all the pre cum that leaked out. A small whine escapes from the green eyed angels mouth, sending shivers down Todoroki's spine.

Fuck that sounded too real.

Todo had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming out his release, watching with astonishment as dream Midoriya swallowed his cum and let his cock slip out of his sinful mouth with a pop, leftover cum and silva dripping down his chin.

" Yum." Dream Midoriya smiles as he roughly makes Todoroki step out of his pants and shoes.

Todo shivers as Midoriya bites and sucks his inner thighs, marking him as his own. He watches lewdly as Midoriya stands on his two feet again and leads him to his bedroom.

Once in the room, Midoriya stripps himself naked, smirking as Todoroki looks him up and down. Dream Midoriya's skin was flawless as he imagined. His skin was slightly blushed with lust and his dick stood proudly as pearly precum leaked out. Midoriya was a piece of art, all for Todoroki to worship.

The red and white haired man thought he would die right there and then as his blood traveled south, dick harding as dream Midoriya sat erotically on his bed. The green haired man sat at the edge of the bed and spread his strong thin legs apart, giving the man in front of him a front row view of his twitching entrance.

A smirk stretched on dream Midoriya's face as he magically produced a tube of lube in his hands, winking mischievously as he squirts a generous amount of it onto his right hand.

Todoroki nearly chokes as he watches Midoriya eagerly, biting on his lower lip as the angel in front of him teasingly rubs his slicked index finger around his puckered hole.

A shallow breath escapes Midoriya's cute mouth as he slowly sinks in his finger, clearly enjoying the slight sting of being stretched. Todo watched on in hunger as dream Deku plunged his index finger in and out, pinching his cute pink nipples with a moan.

Todoroki couldn't help but stand there with his dick painfully hard again and leaking profusely. His body felt too hot despite the fact he was wearing nothing but his socks.

This drunken dream felt so fucking real and so fucking good.

He slowly brought his right hand to his dick, giving a gentle squeeze around the base. Todo slightly groaned as he cupped his heavy balls and expertly massaged them.

His mismatched gaze never leaves the godly sight in front of him as he began to jerk himself off in front of Midoriya. Todoroki lets out a whimper as he watches Midoriya add another finger, earning a beautiful moan that fills his slightly red ears.

"Shou-cchan~ Shou~" Midoriya wails out as his fingers finally manage to find the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Todoroki almost cums in his hand as he watches the green eyed angel ride his fingers into oblivion. He doesn't know how much more of this sweet torture he can take before he gives into temptation and rips out Midoriya's fingers and fuck him hard into his bed. God did that sound fan-fucking-tastic right now.

This continued on for what seemed like hours, until finally just before Midoriya is about to come he stops his ministration. Todoroki stops his jerking and allows his hands to fall to his sides as he stared yearningly at dream Midoriya. His green eyes are blown out with lust and contain a mischievous glaze. His unruly green hair is messy. Sweat trickles down his fair skin as a beautiful blush decorates his body. His dick stands painfully hard against his strong abs nestled neatly in his well kept pubic hair. His balls hang heavily and his hole twitched with excitement and need.

"Come here _Shouto._ " Dream Midoriya huskily says, a small smile adoring his face as Todoroki quietly but hungrily made his way to his angel. Fucking hell, Midoriya was a fucking sin. At least in Todoroki's dream he was.

Todoroki lets out a surprised yelp as he suddenly found himself on his back and dream Midoriya straddling him with a devilish smirk.

" Not so fast big boy. I'm the one in charge here. I'll make this a night you'll never forget."

Needless to say, this was definitely Todoroki's favorite drunken dream by far.

* * *

Todoroki couldn't believe his eyes. He was naked, with his chest, thighs and neck adorned with hickeys and bite marks. But that wasn't what had him fucked up, it was the fact that Midoriya Izuku was standing by his door in a dark blue robe, coffee in hand. To make it all worst, his neck was completely wrecked with bite marks.

" Morning Shouto." Midoriya smirks as he takes a drink from his mug.

In that very moment, two things ran through Todoroki's hungover mind.

The drunken dream was not a dream

2\. He fucked his crush.

Bakugou wasn't going to let him live this down.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
